Astro Boy: Into the Pokemon World
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When Astro and his sister, Uran are transported to the world of Pokemon by accident, they are to become Pokemon trainers and choose their own Pokemon. But when Uran is captured by Team Rocket, it is up to Astro to find help and save his little sister from danger before it's too late. Can he find help in time or will Uran become part of Team Rocket and become a Team Rocket robot?
1. Chapter 1: In a new Dimension

Chapter one: A New Dimension!

Where are we Astro? Astro's little sister, Uran asked. I don't know, in some kind of different world. Astro replied. Where's Doctor O'Shay? Uran asked. He disappeared too. It's like been we've been transported to a different dimension. Astro explained. In what dimension Astro? Uran asked. We'll just have to find out. Astro replied. Stay with me Uran. Astro warned his sister. They walked out of the shadows and into the daylight. They saw strange creatures walking with people. What are they Astro? Animals? Uran asked. A creature with big ears walked up to Uran and sniffed her. It then smiled. It likes me Astro. Uran giggled as the creature licked her. I wonder what it is. Astro wondered. You two look like you're lost. Come along and bring the Eevee with you. A man dressed in a lab coat came up to the two robots. Uran gently picked up the Eevee. So that's what this is Mister, I don't know your name. Uran paused. My name is Professor Sycamore and you two must be new trainers coming to get their Pokemon. Sorry professor, but we're not Pokemon trainers whatever those are. Astro said. We came from a different dimension called Metro City where robots and humans live in peace. I'm afraid there's no Pokemon in our world. Then you must be new to this world. Come with me. Say what's your name? He paused. My name is Astro and this is my little sister, Uran. Astro said introducing himself and his sister to Professor Sycamore. It looks like that Eevee likes you Uran. Why don't you ask it to be your Pokemon? Professor Sycamore said smiling at Uran. I don't what gender it is. Uran replied. Eevee! The Eevee said using a move with hearts on a girl and her Bulbasaur going by. The Bulbasaur's eyes grew hearts. Well now I know the gender of my Bulbasaur, the girl groaned. A boy. If that's a boy, then it must mean that you're a girl Eevee! Uran asked Eevee. Eevee nodded. The girl and her Bulbasaur walked up to Uran and her Eevee. You two look new. What's your names? My name is Shauna. The girl said. I'm Astro and this is is my little sister, Uran. She's taking care of the Eevee now. Oh, Shauna replied. Well hope to see you again! Come on Bulbasaur! Bulba! Saur! Bulbasaur said as he ran after his trainer. Come with me, Astro, Uran. Let's go pick your first Pokemon. What's this? Two little kids lost from their dimesion where robots and humans live together in peace? Team Rocket's Jessie said watching Astro and Uran through her binnoculars. Then it must mean that those two kids are robots. James smirked. We can use them to catch Pikachu. Meowth sneered evilly. Great idea Meowth! Jessie and James said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Astro & Uran's First Pokemon

Chapter Two: Uran & Astro's First Pokemon

Uran stood by her brother as they waited to see the new Pokemon. Professor Sycamore came out with a Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie. Ooh Astro! I like this one! Uran said pointing to Chespin. Ches! Chespin said as it walked up to Uran. It looks like Chespin likes you Uran. Professor Sycamore said. I choose Chespin! Uran cried. Well, I choose this one Professor. Astro said pointing to Fennekin. I like it. That's Fennekin. Professor Sycamore said. Let's have Eevee use that move on both Pokemon to see what gender they are. Uran whispered to Astro. Eevee came out and used the move on both Pokemon, it didn't work on Chespin, but it worked on Fennekin. If Eevee is a girl and her move didn't work on Chespin. Does it mean that Chespin is a girl too? Uran asked. Yes Uran, Chespin is a girl too! Professor Sycamore said. It worked on my Fennekin Professor. Astro said. Well that means that your Fennekin is a boy Astro. Fenna! Fennekin agreed as he jumped into Astro's arms. I choose Fennekin then. Do we only get one Pokemon Professor? Uran asked pointing to Froakie. Well Uran, since you're new to this world. You may take Froakie too. Eevee use that move again. Uran told Eevee as she used the move on Froakie which didn't affect it. Froakie's a girl too! Uran replied. I got three new girl Pokemon! Uran clasped her hands. Here's Chespin and Froakie's Poke Balls. Professor Sycamore said handing the Poke Balls to Uran. You may keep them in here to be safe. Now here's how you put the Pokemon in their balls. Professor Sycamore said as he showed Uran and Astro how to put their Pokemon in their Poke Balls. What about Eevee? Uran asked. Here's four more Poke Balls including one for Eevee. Uran tried to call Eevee into her new Poke Ball, but Eevee jumped on Uran's shoulder. It looks like Eevee doesn't want to be in a Poke Balls, she wants to ride on your shoulder. Professor Sycamore said. Astro's Fennekin jumped into his Poke Ball and Professor Sycamore gave each of them a belt to carry the Poke Balls on and the robots bid farewell to Professor Sycamore.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket

Chapter Three: Team Rocket

As Uran and Astro walked outside, a net fell over them. What's going on? Astro demanded as he tried to use his rocket boots to fly with his sister to get away. A young woman with red hair, a young man with blueish hair, and a cat-like creature appeared.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation

To untie all people within our nations

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reaches to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth! That's right!

Wobbuffet!

The four finished talking. Let us go! Astro demanded. Like we would, we know you two are robots. So don't try to hide it from us. As Team Rocket was distracted, Astro threw the net off him and his sister and motioned for Uran to follow him, but she stepped on a rocket by accident and Team Rocket spotted her. Get her! Jessie shrieked. Uran tried to keep up with her brother, but Jessie grabbed her. You monsters! Astro yelled. Let my sister go! If you want her back, give yourself up. Jessie demanded. We don't want any trouble. Just let Uran go! Astro pleaded. If you want her back by tonight, you must do as we say. James told Astro. No Astro, help me! Uran pleaded. Uran, I will be back! I'm gonna get help! Astro told his sister. Professor Sycamore came outside and saw Team Rocket holding Uran. You! He hollered. Let the child go! Uran use your Eevee. He told Uran. I'll help you learn your Eevee's moves. Eevee use protect! Eevee cried out as she threw a protective bubble around Uran. Sorry not going to work! James said. Inkay side beam! Inkay cried out it as it used side beam on Uran's Eevee injuring her badly and knocking her out. We'll take your Pokemon as well little robot girl! Jessie sneered at Uran. They would make perfect gifts for the boss. No, you leave my Pokemon alone! Uran cried. Let's take her away. Listen robot boy, if you want your sister and her Pokemon back. You must help us capture Ash's Pikachu. Meowth sneered at Astro. No, Uran! Let her go! Fennekin go! Fennekin! Fennekin said as he used ember on Team Rocket. But James used a metal grabber to try to grab Fennekin. But Astro managed to pull his Fennekin away in time. Don't Uran, I'll save you! I promise! Astro said as Team Rocket imprisoned Uran and her Pokemon in a cage. Astro help me! Astro saw the fear in his sister's eyes and knew he had to find help.


End file.
